sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Saiko - Poza Schematem
W skrócie Opowiadanie To było do przewidzenia,że sąd odda mnie pod opiekę ojca.Po śmierci matki nagle przypomniał sobie,że ma szesnastoletnią córkę. Zaczął udawać opiekuńczego i kochającego przed resztą rodziny,to też nikt nie myślał by o mnie walczyć.Byłam zawiedziona. -Córeczko?-spytał ojciec gdy wychodziliśmy z budynku. Nie miałam ochoty z nim rozmawiać.Nienawidziłam go.-Aria,spójrz na mnie! Niechętnie odwróciłam głowę,a w okolicy rozbrzmiał huk pioruna.Powoli zaczęło się zbierać na deszcz. Poprawiłam kaptur swojej szaro-błękitniej bluzy i ruszyłam w stronę auta. -Aria!-krzyknął ojciec, a ja hamując, obróciłam się na pięcie i stanęłam twardo na nogach.Deszcz szybko zaczął tworzyć kałuże,a mi zrobiło się zimno. Spojrzałam spode łba na tego starego, godnego pożałowania spaślaka.-Wiem,że to trudne,ale...-zaczął mówić miłym głosem,jak na psychologa przystało, ale mu przerwałam. -Przestań pierdolić!!! Ty nic nie wiesz. Zawsze miałeś mnie w dupie! Zawsze!- warknęłam. Byłam wściekła. -Moja panno,co to za odzywki do ojca?!-oburzył się i podszedł bliżej,a ja się cofnęłam i oparłam o auto.-Teraz ja jestem za ciebie odpowiedzialny.Nie waż mi się przeciwstawiać i pyskować.Matka cię rozpuściła.Potrzebna jest ci dyscyplina.-Złapał mnie za ramie i wrzucił do auta. Jechaliśmy autostradą w środku burzy. Siedziałam skulona na siedzeniu i masowałam ramie.Nie wiedziałam gdzie jedziemy i nie miałam zamiaru pytać. Po paru minutach znaleźliśmy się na lotnisku.Zdziwiona spytałam: -Co jest? Czemu mnie tu przywiozłeś? -Sąd zgodził się na naszą przeprowadzkę.-powiedział ojciec wyjmując bagaże i kierując się do środka. -Jaką przeprowadzkę? -Lecimy do Francji. Leżałam na łóżku kiedy dobiegł mnie huk z dołu i głośne..."KURWA MAĆ!!!". Uśmiechnełam się do siebie i triumfalnie szepnelam: -Yes Po paru chwilach lenistwa i bawieniu się telefonem,jaśnie wielmożny pan ojciec zaszczycił moje pokoje. -A ty co tak leżysz?! Spóźnisz się pierwszego dnia szkoły!-wydarł się trzymając zakrwiawiony recznik na głowie.Widocznie było widać,że rozbił sobie czoło. -Już,tatuśku.Już ide.-powiedziałam radośnie i powędrowałam do łazienki.Założyłam jeansy,czerwone trampki,szarą bluzke z wilkiem(tak bielizne też.Nie zapomniałam o niej.XD).Zeszłam na dół chwyciłam za przygotowaną wcześniej torbę i wybiegłam nie zważając na nic.Nawet na to,że nic nie zjadła.Cieszyłam się,że wreszcie wyrwałam się z domu,po miesiącu nauki francuskiego.Nie zwiedziłam wogóle miasta,nigdzie nie byłam.Teraz mam szanse to nadrobić...ale najpierw szkoła. Podróż do liceum mineła mi szybko.Autobusy śmigają tu jak szalone.Budynek szkoły był ogromny.Niepewnie weszłam do środka.Na korytarzu znajdowało się kilku uczniów.Nie miałam dość odwagi podejść i zagadać,by dowiedzieć się,gdzie się zgłosić.Szłam patrząc na zawieszki na drzwiach,kiedy wpadłam na kogoś. -Przepraszam...-powiedziałam spoglądając w stronę osoby ,na którą wpadłam.Był to blondyn o rozczochranych włosach,niebieskich oczach i delikatnych rysach twarzy.Ubrany był w berzową bluzke,aksamitne spodnie,stylowy pasek i naszyjnik.Na ramieniu widniała mu biała torba. -Gdzie leziesz?!-warknoł mierząc mnie wzrokiem. -No przepraszam...Szukałam sali A.Nie wiesz przypadkiem gdzie jest? -Może i wiem. -A powiesz mi?-spytałam,ale coś czułam,ze mi nie powie. -Nie.Sama sobie radz nowa.-zaśmiał się i przesunoł mnie na bok. -Co za...?!-oburzyłam się patrząc na pyszałkowatego blondasa,który dołączył do swoich dwóch kolegów.Jakiegoś chinczyka i bruneta. Lekko zirytowana chciałam iść dalej,kiedy wpadłam na jakieś maleństwo.Kiedy się odsunełam spostrzegłam okularnika ostrzyżonego na pazia.Miał na sonie jakiś dziadowy sweter. -Wybacz.-powiedziałam zakłopotana.Chłopak wyglądał na ucznia podstawówki,którego babcia wciska mu swetry. -Nieszkodzi.-uśmiechnoł się.-Jesteś tu nowa? -Tak.Jestem Aria Moon.-powiedziałam wyciągając w jego strone ręke. -Ja jestem Kentin.-powiedział chwytając mnie za ręke. -Miło mi.Słuchaj...nie wiesz gdzie jest sala A?-spytałam i przy okazji zapisałam jego imie w notesie.Spodobało mi się. -Właśnie przed nią stoimy.-powiedział pokazując na drzwi z lewej strony. -LoL...-zaśmiałam się.-Dzięki,Kentin. -Nie ma sprawy.-uśmiechnoł się szerzej i po chwili dodał:-Chyba będziemy w jednej klasie. -Możliwe.-uśmiechnełam się sympatycznie. Kiedy rozebrzmiał dzwonek uczniowie weszli do sali.Podeszłam do nauczyciela,by utwierdzić się w przekonaniu,że trafiłam do dobrej klasy.Nauczyciel okazał się bardzo uprzejmy.Niestety kazał mi się przedstawić przed całą klasą. -Prosze o uwage.Mamy nowa uczennice.-powiedział nauczyciel i cała klasa ucichła.Oczy wszystkich były skierowane na mnie. -Jjje...-ścisneło mnie w gardle.-Ekhem...Nazywam się Aria Moon... i jestem z Polski. -Dziękuje.Możesz usiąść obok Rozalii.-powiedział nauczyciel i wskazał na miejsce obok białowłosej dziewczyny. Posłusznie usiadłam obok dziewczyny,która odrazu przystąpiła do ataku. -Jestem Rozalia,ale możesz mi mówić Roza. Nie obraże się.-powiedziała z uśmiechem. -Miło mi. -Wybacz,ale musze to powiedzieć...Wyglądasz strasznie.-powiedziała poważnie dziewczyna. -...Ze co? -Masz na sobie męską bluzke, wogóle nie widać twojej tali,a pewnie jesteś chuda. Do tego te czerwone trampki... -...Emmm...Jestem tu dopiero do miesiąca.Nie mam za dużo ciuchów i nie miałam czasu na zakupy,bo uczyłam się języka.-wyjaśniłam.Mimo wszystko jej uwagi mnie zdołowały. -Biedactwo.Musze cię wziąść po zajęciach na zakupy.-powiedziała zatroskana Roza i chwyciła mnie za ręce. -Eeee...Ale ja nie mam za dużo kasy.-powiedziałam zakłopotana. -Nieszkodzi.Coś wykombinuje...Ile masz? Chwyciłam za portwel i skrzywiłam się. -Mam jakieś 50 euro. -To nie tak źle.Kupimy ci pasującą bluzke.-powiedziała z uśmiechem. -Okey. Lekcja mineła mi na poznawaniu dziewczyn dookoła i słuchaniu Rozalii. Po dzwonku udałam się na dziedziniec.W środku było troche duszno.Usiadłam na ławce i zaczełam sobie nucić.Po chwili złapałam za notatnik i zaczełam notować słowa piosenki. "Zaśnij z mych ramionach, uwolnij mą namiętność, Wtul się rozpalona i pozostań zemną." Niestety dalej nic mi nie przychodziło do głowy,więc zaczełam bazgrać jakieś mangowe postacie.Koniec końców nic mi nie wyszło,więc postanowiłam się przejść zanim zacznie się kolejna lekcja.Szłam zamyślona i nagle <Łup> Znowu na kogoś wpadłam.To będzie chyba trzeci raz w ciągu 2 godzin. Tym razem wpadłam na umięśnionego chłopaka z czerwonymi włosami,ubraniego buntowniczo. -Uważaj jak leziesz?!-warknoł chłopak,a ja przeżyłam lekke deja vu. -Przepraszam.Zamyśliłam się.-powiedziałam patrząc w jego groźne czarne oczy. -Ja cię chyba gdzieś widziałem.-powiedział nachylając się nademną. -Ttak?-zdziwiłam się. -To ty jesteś tą nową z mojej klasy...Arina? -Aria.-poprawiłam.-A ty? -Kastiel. -Miło mi. -Ta...-mruknoł. Najwidoczniej ta rozmowa nie była mu na ręke. -To...do zobaczenia.-powiedziałam i powędrowałam w strone szkoły. Pod sam koniec dnia zostałam zgarnieta przez Rozalie. Ciągneła mnie do jakiegoś butiku. -I co?Jak ci minoł dzień?Wpadłaś na jakiegoś fajnego chłopaka?-zagadała. -Wpadłam na trzech...ale żaden nie był fajny. Jakiś mały okularnik... -Ken.-powiedziała Rozalia. -...taki czerwonowłosy... -Kastiel...troche się z nim trudno dogadać.Jest kumplem brata mojego chłopaka. -...i jeszcze taki blondyn... -To pewnie Nataniel... -...taki barbie? -A to Amber.-powiedziała Roza i wygladała jakby to było imię Szatana. -Amber?-zdziwiłam się.Myślałam,że to kobiece imię. -Amber jest w naszej klasie. To młodszy brat Nataniela, głównego gospodarza i zagożały fan Kastiela...No i tak...Kastiel i Nataniel to wrogowie.Są w tym samym wieku,ale Kastiel nie zdał...Co do Amber...Zawsze trzyma się z Lee i Charlotte. -To taki chinczyki i brunet z kolczykiem?-zapytałam,kiedy mijałyśmy bazarek. -Tak.To taka świta gwiazd...rozumiesz?-spytała i zatrzymała się przed butikiem. -Chyba tak.-przytaknełam i weszłyśmy do środka.Butik był mały i przytulny.Jasne ściany,ładne ubrania i przystojny sprzedawca.Czarne włosy i oczy,oraz ciekawy strój.Troche epokowy. -Leo,kochanie,przyprowadziłam ci klientkę.-powiedziała rozpromieniona Roza. -Dzieńdobry.-powiedziałam nieśmiało. -Witaj,jestem Leo.-powiedział i ucałował moja dłoń.Poczułam jak emanuje buraka. -Leo to mój chłopak.-powiedziała z uśmiechem Roza i złapała mnie za ramie.-Leć do przebieralni.Ja ci coś znajde. -Okey. Rozalia po 30 min. znalazła mi ładną bluzke za 30 euro.Była stylowa i wygodna.Czerwona koszula, a na niej biała.Zajebista. -Wyglądasz pięknie.-powiedziła Rozalia. -Dziękuje.-uśmiechnełam się i spojżałam na Leo. Uśmiechnoł się do mnie,a ja poczułam motyle w brzuchu. -Prawda,ze jej ta bluzka pasuje?-spytała Leo, Roza. -Wygląda ślicznie.-powiedział z uśmiechem. Po zakupach wymieniłam się z Rozalia numerami telefonów w wsiadłam do autobusu.Jazda okazała się przyjemna.Patrzyłam jak słońce znika za budynkami i tworzy błogi nastrój. W domu czekała mnie reprymenda z powodu późnego powrotu. Trzasnełam drzwiami i poszłam spać. Następnego dnia dowiedziałam się,że Ken zmienił szkołe. W sumie mnie to nie obchodziło.Wszędzie szukałam Rozalii.Kiedy wpadł na mnie ...Amber. -Pff...Znowu ty? -Tak,ja.-mruknełam.-Masz jakiś problem? -Z tobą?Owszem. Nielubie nowych.A do tego jesteś nijaka.-powiedział wywyższając się ja jego kumple patrzyli na mnie jak na śmiecia. -To masz problem.-warknełam marszcząc brwi. -Zejdz mi z drogi.-rozkazał. -Nie.Sam się przesuń! -Słucham?-wytrzeszczył gały. -To co słyszałeś! Nagle podszedł do nas blondyn w krawacie.To musiał być ten cały Nataniel. -Amber?Co się dzieje?-spytał chłopak. -Nat...Ta nowa nie chce mnie przepuścić. Spóźnie się na lekcje.-powiedział nieśmiało i z miną zbitego szczeniaczka. -...-zamurowało mnie.Amber wyglądał jakby stała mu się krzywda. -Czy mogłabyś nie blokować przejścia?-spytał uprzejmie Nataniel. -...Ta.-mruknełam i przesunełam się na bok. -Dziękuje.-powiedział Nataniel,a Amber przechodząc złapał mnie za ramie i szepnoł do ucha. -Nie zadzieraj zemną. Przeszedł mnie lodowaty dreszcz.Ten chłopak był jak kameleon... Weszłam do sali i usiadłam obok fioletowowłosej dziewczyny,która rysowała. -Cześć,Aria.-powiedziała cicho. -Siema,Violetta.Co rysujesz?-spytałam,lecz na tą chwile jakoś nie mogłam się skupić.Ostatnie słowa Amber utkwiły mi w głowie.Jego głos był jak nóż,który rozcina gardło ofiary...Brrrrr... Zadygotałam,a Violetta spojżała na mnie z troską. -Zimno ci? -Tak...Znaczy nie. Nie wiem...-powiedziałam łapiąc się za głowę. -Co się stało?-wtrąciła się Kim. -Ten Amber...To kawał skurwiela.Działa mi na nerwy.-mruknełam. -Nie przejmuj się tym dzieciakiem,mała.-powiedziała Kim. -On zawsze dokucza nowym.-dodała Violetta. Nagle do sali wszedł Kastiel i jakiś dziwnie ubrany chłopak.Chyba ze starszej klasy.Troche przypominał chłopaka Rozy i samą Roze. -Ty!-wskazał na mnie,a ja sie wzdrygnełam. -Ja?-zdziwiłam się,a on pomachał mi moim notatnikiem przed twarzą.Zdębialam.-To moje! -Tak wiem.Chodz tu.-powiedział Kastiel. Niepewnie podeszłam do chłopaków.Białowłosy się uśmiechnoł,a ja poczułam te same motyle w brzuchu co u Leo. -Jestem Lysander...Wybacz,ale przeczytaliśmy...-zaczoł białowłosy,ale mu przerwalam. -Chwila,stop.Czytaliście moje teksty? -Wybacz...Ale są naprawde dobre.Powiedz jesteś muzyczką? -W pewnym sensie...-powiedziałam zabierając zeszyt on Kastiela.-Gram,śpiewam,pisze i komponuje,ale nie jestem jakaś nie wiadomo jak dobra. -To my ocenimy.-powiedział Kastiel. -Co?-zdziwiłam się. -Kastiel chciał powiedzieć,ze my też troche kombinujemy z muzyką i chcielibyśmy...gdybyś mogła...żebyś została dzisiaj po lekcjach to nawzajem się przesłuchamy.-wytłumaczył Lysander. -Sama nie wiem... -Ja nie zmuszam.-powiedział Kastiel. -Aria,zgódz się.Porobie zdjęcia.-powiedziała Roza łapiąc mnie za ramiona. -O cześć Roza.-powiedziałam równo z Lysandrem.Chłopak i ja spojżeliśmy na siebie i mało co nie zaczelićmy się śmiać. -To co?-spytał Kastiel. -No okey.Ale musicie mi pożyczyć sprzęt.-powiedziałam. -Ehhh...Pożycze ci gitare.-powiedział Kastiel. -No to ustalone.-powiedziała Roza i pociągnela mnie do ławki za Violettą. Lekcje mineły mi dość szybko.Kiedy wyszłam z klasy złapał mnie Amber i pociągnoł za sobą . -Co jest?!-spytałam mocno zdziwiona.A on przystawił mnie do szafek w kącie.-Ała! -Coś ty zrobiła Kastielowi?!Od rana mówi tylko Aria i Aria.-warknoł.Był wyraźnie nabuzowany. -Ja mu nic nie zrobilam...-powiedziałam. -Nie kłam! Masz sie od niego odwalić! -A ty co się tak złościsz?Zakochaleś się w nim czy co?-warknełam -...-widocznie go zatkało.Zrobił sie czerwony ze złości. -Nie mów... -Nie!Ja go tylko podziwiam!Nie myśl sobie...I masz go zostawić.-powiedział puszczając mnie. Gdy wyszłam zza szafek natknełam się na Nataniela.Wyglądało na to,że wszystko slyszał. -Przepraszam,za mojego brata.-powiedział zakłopotany. -Nie szkodzi.-wymusiłam uśmiech. -Zazwyczaj nie jest taki nerwowy. -Aha...-powiedziałam mało przekonana.-Wybacz,ale się spieszę. -A,dobrze.Do zobaczenia.-powiedział,kiedy zniknełam na końcu korytarza. Usiadłam na schodach w pustym korytarzu i zaczełam sobie nucić. "Nie mamy nic,nie mamy nic...uuu uuu uuu Do stracenia...Nie mamy nic, nie mamy nic...uuu uuu uuu Musimy przenosić góry i biec pod wiatr..." Podśpiewywanie przerwał mi Kastiel,walący pięścią o rurę. -Tu jesteś.Choć.Nie mamy całej nocy... Ankieta ' Podobało ci się "Saiko - Poza Schematem" by Akitoza? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:W toku/przerwane